The invention relates to a separator for mechanically separating an actuator and an operating mechanism which is adapted to be displaced by said actuator. Examples of actuators and operating mechanisms of the type in question have been described e.g. in DE 202 13 391, WO 2008/125136 of the present applicant. The actuator in question is normally driven electrically by one or a plurality of motors and displaces an operating element of the operating mechanism. Such an operating mechanism is e.g. a choke, a valve, a BOP (blow-out preventer) or the like. Such operating mechanisms are used in the field of oil or natural gas drilling/production.
In the case of such known units comprising actuators and operating mechanisms, safety measures have already been taken so as to displace e.g. the operating mechanism to a safe position if the actuator should fail.
All the hitherto known safety measures are, however, comparatively complicated from the structural point of view and must additionally be installed in particular in the operating mechanism or in the actuator.